


[Podfic] Baby Makes Three

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, cecil being a derp, not at all kidfic, serious scientist face, sort of kidfic, ungodly abomination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's a new addition to Carlos' lab. Cecil, despite the best efforts of the Sheriff's Secret Police, is curious.</i><br/>A podfic of Mad_Maudlin's "Baby Makes Three."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905469) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> This story was recorded with permission under Mad_Maudlin's [blanket permission policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/profile). Thank you, Mad_Maudlin, for letting me play with your toys!  
> [Background for cover art.](http://stuffpoint.com/fruit/image/237777/fruit-basket-picture/)

| 

#  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


#  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/nwfojyp7s0n5t5137fbw) | **Size:** 7.17 MB | **Duration:** 6:31
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/65ppwm3v28jarqqzlh0k) | **Size:** 4.59 MB | **Duration:** 6:31

  
---|---


End file.
